Steady Hand
by JustJasper
Summary: After the events of 'X', Morgan does his best to sooth Reid's aches and pains. (Smut)


Sweatpants slung low on his hips, from the doorway Morgan watched as Reid gingerly touched his neck, saw even from across the bedroom how the muscles in the back of his shoulder spasmed when he tried to roll it, painful looking movement under his soft skin, still damp with moisture from the shower.

"Still sore, baby boy?" Morgan asked as he padded across the small bedroom and climbed onto the bed. Here in the privacy of Reid's apartment he could use the intimate names, and admit to the intimate knowledge of the other's recovery.

"Stiff now," Reid said, letting out a little harsh puff of air as he moved his neck. It had been a few months, but the bullet wound on his neck still looked barely healed and sore. Morgan could still vividly recall the smell of blood and the fear that had gripped him when Reid's pressure had dropped off in the ambulance.

"You should rest," Morgan murmured, running his hands gently up Reid's bare back and across his shoulders, careful only to brush him to reassure him he was there, not add more pressure. Reid caught the hand trailing across the shoulder on the side of his injured neck, gripping his fingers and tugging them to curl more securely over his shoulder.

"I don't want to rest."

"But you need to, baby," Morgan said, leaning forward to kiss the top of his spine, face tickled by the damp ends of his hair that had gotten wet in the shower.

"I want you." He leant back into Morgan, but the movement was stiff and strained, and Morgan could see the crinkles form at the corner of his eye as he shut them against the discomfort.

"C'mon," he said gently, "trust me. Let me look after you."

Carefully, he guided Reid to lay down on his side, moving a pillow into place so Reid's neck would be at a good angle. As his hand brushed along his leg and he got into place spooning his lover, he felt a shiver rise through the other man. It wasn't cold in the apartment, but his drying skin came up in goosebumps as Morgan wound his fingers along it. He knew it would soon heat up, and Reid knew it too, because he pressed his hips back, seeking contact with Morgan's clothed pelvis.

"Just relax, baby," Morgan said, kissing his shoulder as he stroked his hand along the man's thigh.

"It's better when we're both naked," Reid said quietly, the exhaustion from ache tingeing his voice.

"That right?" Morgan asked, putting another kiss a little higher up his shoulder, creeping closer to the mangled scar. "You wanna feel more of my skin on your skin?"

"Uh huh," Reid managed, pushing back again.

"Okay, baby. But you gotta be still and let me do the work, okay?"

In a well practised fashion, Morgan managed to wiggle out of his sweatpants as he continued to kiss along Reid's shoulder, travelling down his back a little instead of right over the recent wound, up again to his neck. Reid let out a little groan as he closed his lips loosely over his pulse.

Naked, Morgan pressed himself up against Reid's back, letting him feel the beginnings of his erection against his backside. He pushed his hand along the man's bony hip, around to find his half-hard cock and curl his fingers around it.

"Don't worry about my neck," Reid breathed, thursting shallowly into the loosely jerking hand. "Just fuck me, Derek."

"Hey now," Morgan said patiently, using his forearm against Reid's hip to press firmly, stopping his thrusts even as his hand kept moving, "I said I'd take care of you. You trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then I promise I'll give you everything you need tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Reid confirmed.

"Thank you, pretty boy," Morgan said against the man's neck, leaving a lingering kiss there. "I'm gonna help you sit up for just a second, okay?"

He tried to stop Reid having to move his neck too much as he helped him to sit up on the bed so he could rearrange the pillows more, gathering them in to support the man's back, head and neck. He didn't want him to have to crane his neck. When he was settled, he leant in for a kiss, taking Reid's face gently in one hand, thumb brushing his jaw and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against the other's. It was hard to describe Reid's kissing as anything other than _clever_, the way he moved so perfectly against any pace or intent, reacting in the perfect complimentary way to make each kiss perfect. Morgan was reluctant to move away, but he had other intentions. He kissed across the man's jaw and down his neck, down the middle of his chest and kept going.

"Oh, please," Reid whispered as Morgan reached his groin, allowing his breath to ghost across the sensitive head of the cock twitching against his belly, his foreskin retracted to reveal the shiny pink crown, oozing little beads of precum. Morgan rested his forearms against the inside of Reid's thighs, keeping his hips from lifting more than a token amount off the bed as he poked his tongue out to tease it, moving it to the side to get at the little drops of slightly salty fluid. Reid groaned and tried to move his arms to touch Morgan's head, but he made an uncomfortable sound and let them fall back to his sides.

"Don't exert yourself, baby," Morgan cooed, looking up at him. His eyelids were heavy, a red flush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks, gazing down at him. "If you want something, just tell me and I'll do it."

"Do that thing you sometimes do," he started, as Morgan thumbed gently at his balls. "Where you catch your tongue on the corona."

"Oh," Morgan grinned to himself. He tongued at the underside of Reid's cock, flicking it against the rim of the glans, catching the underside and making his cock jerk. "Like that?"

"Yes!"

Morgan repeated the action until Reid's breath was catching in his chest and his hips were pressing up, then relented and took the head of his cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around wetly. He looked up to take in Reid's face, his open mouth and heavy eyes as he slid his lips further down the shaft. He'd never have been able to imagine he would enjoy doing this so much, but having Reid's cock in his mouth, feeling the shape and weight of him on his tongue, watching the reactions he could create, was amazing.

He rolled Reid's balls in his hand, taking care to be gentle, to keep with the slow, steady pace he was setting. He used his other hand to support the base of Reid's cock to keep it steady for him to lavish with his mouth, keeping his forearms pressed on his thighs. He kept looking up at Reid when he'd pulled off his cock to lick stripes up it, meeting the man's eyes and trying to keep the teasing grins to a minimum. He wasn't trying to tease Reid tonight, not really, but make him feel good.

He gotten very good at blowjobs over the years, Morgan thought, but tonight instead of progressing further, taking Reid into his throat or trying any of his more 'advanced' techniques, he pulled his lips away with an audible pop and backed off the bed.

"Don't stop!" Reid cried, hips lifting now they were able, but he didn't move far.

"I'm getting lube, baby," Morgan assured him as he went around to the bedside table where they kept their general lube. "I'm gonna put my mouth back in just a second."

He kept his word, returning to his place between Reid's legs quickly. He wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a few tugs, the lube having a pump dispenser meaning he could gather some on two of his fingers one-handed.

"Relax, Spencer," Morgan told Reid, who look liked he wanted to scoot up onto his elbows. "I can get to you from here, don't you worry."

To prove his point, he extended one finger and pressed the slick, digit to his puckered hole. The lube was slightly cool, and Reid twitched and gasped. As he pushed one finger in, the comparative heat between the cool lube and the man's hot body was intense. He pulled his finger back, dragging it along his upper walls, catching the ring of muscle at the entrance and making Reid let out a pleased sound. He ran his finger around the ring, spreading lube, then introduced the second lubricated finger.

"Oh," he sounded as he pressed two fingers steadily into Reid, "I said I'd put my mouth back, didn't I?" He lowered his mouth and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, pulling his fist up to meat his lips at the same time he pushed his fingers in as far as they'd go.

"Derek!"

Morgan took his time, lavishly sucking Reid's cock as he alternately thrust his fingers and scissored them within his lover's body. He hummed around the flesh in his mouth which made Reid groan, and then chose that moment to press his fingers against Reid's prostate.

"Hng!"

He'd been liberal with the lube to start, so when he added a third finger, he didn't add any more, knowing Reid liked a little friction, liked to feel stretched. Morgan knew he preferred two because they were easier to control and manipulate than three, but three fingers was usually needed to get Reid pliant enough for anal penetration, stretching out the tight ring of muscle. It took some time; they didn't often have the time or energy to do something as intensive unless they'd planned ahead, but when they had the chance, Morgan loved to take the time to prep Reid and make sure he felt so good.

"Okay, baby," Morgan said, then gave one last long suck to Reid's length as he withdrew his fingers, "I'm going to move the pillows so you can lie flat, wanna keep you as still as possible."

Reid let Morgan remove the pillows and eased down, Morgan following to stroke a hand along the uninjured side of his neck, up to his cheek, teasing his thumb over the man's bottom lip.

"You relaxed?"

"I'm aroused," Reid said. "But you're taking good care of me."

Morgan hummed his approval and bent to kiss Reid, sharing the taste of his own flesh. Reid's skin was flush, but he looked happy and content and indeed, aroused; his lips were swollen, his pupils wide, his eyelids heavy, and his cock hard under the hand Morgan and pressed down between them.

"Okay baby, gonna fuck you real slow."

He raised himself up and got between Reid's legs, pushing them far enough apart to have access to him. He poured a stripe of lube along his considerable length, set the bottle aside and twisted his hand around, spreading it over himself. As he lined himself up with Reid's entrance, he knew the first stretch was likely to make the man arch his back, so he put his hand gently on his sternum, the skin hot beneath his hand. He pushed forward, teasing Reid's muscles with the head of his cock. Slowly, steadily, Morgan pressed forward, breeching Reid's body; Reid's back did arch, but Morgan pressed down firmly, keeping him prone.

"Derek," Reid groaned, fingers coming up to drag over his own on his chest. For a second Morgan thought Reid was trying to pull his hand away, but instead he covered his hand, pressing down slightly, reassuring him that the motion to control the way his body moved was welcome. Reid trusting him that much was electric to Morgan, who dragged his hips back a little way, and then pushed forward again, concentrating on the slow, steady pace he wanted to maintain.

Reid's hand fell away up near his head, revealing the delicious shape of the muscles in his bicep and the tuft of hair under his arm. With the hand that wasn't pressed against Reid's chest, he hooked it under the man's knee, pushing his leg up and out, allowing him to press deeper and to control the way Reid's body moved, countered against the force of the hand that was pinning his chest. Reid's breath was laboured, but he kept maintaining eye contact, a face expressive with contentment and pleasure.

They'd had marathon sessions before, and Morgan wasn't intent on setting a record, but he did want to make it last. He kept his pace, revelling in the snug squeeze of Reid's body, in the way the man had given up physical control to him, willing, trusting, happy to do so. He knew the slow build was intense for Reid, could feel it in the way his muscles tensed, the way his hips thrust to meet Morgan's motion. He tried to arch several times, and Morgan pressed down hard on his chest. Reid whined, and Morgan's heart jumped, immediately releasing the pressure.

Before his apology could form, Reid was looking him in the eye, firm and confident and just the coherent side of wrecked.

"I'm okay," he said breathily, "I'm okay, Derek. Hold me down."

Morgan groaned then, and pressed down firmly again. Reid _wanting_ that, requesting the restraint was the hottest thing he'd heard. That the man trusted him, even knowing that he could do him actual bodily harm with ease if he so wanted was at the same time erotic, romantic and a little terrifying.

He readjusted his hold on Reid's leg, admired the stretch of the muscles in his thigh as he pressed it upwards and pushed his hips forward, dragged them back, pushed forward, dragged back, kept his other hand planted firmly on the man's sternum, pressing him into the bed. Keeping him still was keeping him free from pain; no twinges had passed over his face, no pain from his sore neck and shoulder, only the glorious show of building, extended pleasure. He dipped down to kiss him, tongue immediately seeking entrance. With a shuddering breath, Reid parted his lips, willingly receiving, kissing back with a desperate edge of need.

When he drew back, putting more pressure back on his chest, Reid groaned, body spasming around him. Morgan could make Reid orgasm just from fucking him, but it required fast, constant friction and repeated pressure, and he wanted to keep this slow and languid. Reid's cock was hard on his belly, leaking and twitching with sensation, their fucking going on so long the little pool of precum rippled with the slight motion on Reid's flat belly. He was skinny, a thin layer of lean muscle mostly in his arms and legs, but despite just visible ribs and some dramatic hip bones, there was also the cushion of a limited layer of fat around his torso. It made his stomach soft, his hips too, and his gloriously perky little backside, all things Morgan had touched and experienced in intimate detail.

"Derek," Reid said weakly, the syllables strained. "Please, please make me cum. I'm so close, so close, Derek."

He could tease him more, make it drag on and on until the man was delirious with stimulation, but that was not what the night was about; it was purely about making Reid feel good. So he gently put down the man's leg, and used the hand that had been holding him to reach for his cock.

"Okay, baby. I've got you."

He he kept his hips pressed against him, cock sheathed deep inside of him, hand pressing him down as he firmly fisted his lover's cock, twisting at the up and thumbing over the sensitive tip. Reid's moans built, became a mumbling string of pleasured sounds until his hips bucked, unable to move very far at all with Morgan's weight against him, being held down. Morgan watched his face as he came, his eyes screwed shut and his teeth bared in almost a snarl of pleasure, groans rumbling from his chest as he tried to thrust up in vain. Whether it was the extended build up, the restrains, or both, his orgasm seemed to last a long time, ropes of cum decorating his chest and Morgan's hand, eventually becoming an ooze of less forceful small spurts, body spasming and twitching. Finally, minutes after the orgasm had crested, all the tension seeped away suddenly, leaving him breathless and boneless on the bed.

"Keep going," Reid said. "Keep going, Derek."

Morgan obliged, beginning to move again, but keeping his hand on Reid's chest. The hand with Reid's cum on he raised to his mouth and licked clean; it was slightly bitter thanks to Reid's reliance on coffee, likely saved from being too strong by the amount of sugar he consumed. It wasn't about the taste to Morgan, though, but the intimacy, the meaning of consumption, of accepting and wanting everything Reid had. Reid was looking at him lustfully, mouth open, clearly close to overwhelmed by the over-stimulation of continued fucking. When his hand was clean, he grabbed the back of his thigh again, thrusting deep inside him.

"Derek, you feel so good," Reid told him gently. "Love this feeling, love being full of you." His face was so sincere, so expressive and full of love, it made Morgan lose his breath. "You gonna cum inside me?"

"Yeah, baby," he groaned.

"I like that best."

It took Morgan a while to get close to orgasm because he kept the same steady pace, not wanting to jostle Reid about, but eventually he felt his body climbing the inevitable rise.

"Fuck," he gasped as he felt the edge approach. "Fuck!" he repeated as Reid deliberately squeezed his muscles around his cock. He pressed forward, emptying inside the prone man, fingernails digging into his chest slightly as he tried to keep still as his orgasm thrummed through him instead of thrusting wantonly like he wanted to. Reid groaned and Morgan tried to open his eyes to see Reid watching him cum, but he couldn't; the sensation was too intense for him to command his body to do that too.

When it was over and he finally managed to open his his eyes, Reid was smiling lazily up at him. With what looked like considerable effort, he raised an arm and tugged on Morgan's, and the man understood. He pressed his hips firmly against his lover, keeping his cock buried and flopped down, letting his weight press on Reid's chest. He nuzzled his man's neck, and Reid lifted a hand and turned his head so he could kiss the side of his face.

"You took such good care of me," he murmured. Morgan moved his head so they could kiss properly, shallow, slow, gentle in the aftermath. Reid's hand brushed over his short hair, soothingly repetitive.

"I try my best," he said, feeling Reid's breathing slowly, becoming more even.

With some struggle, he propped himself on one elbow, gently pulling his softening cock out of Reid, enjoying the last squeezes of his muscles. There would undoubtedly be a shower together in the morning, maybe even a repeat with Reid still a little stretched and full of Morgan's cum, but for now, Morgan pulled over a pillow and gently eased it under Reid's head, then found the bedsheet and pulled it up around their thighs. They were still hot, but soon they'd cool and want to cocoon themselves in the warmth. He laid his head back down on Reid's chest, settling between his legs and kissed the edge of his jaw that he could reach, allowing himself to give into the soothing comfort of being draped over his lover, his heart beating under his hand.


End file.
